Wizbook
by Sorrox
Summary: Harry Potter aime : Vous savez pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas de nez ? Parce qu'il s'est trompé de mur à la gare.
1. Page 1 - Welcome on Wizbook

_Wizbook est une parodie du célèbre facebook. Cette fiction n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Elle est juste là pour vous faire rire un peu. _

* * *

**Page 1 - Welcome on Wizbook.**

**Drago Malefoy** a rejoint Wizbook.

**Drago Malefoy** est désormais ami avec **Pansy Parkinson**, et 32 **autres Serpentard**.

**Drago Malefoy** aime _Etre beau, riche, et à Serpentard_.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** aime _C'est ta baguette dans ta poche, ou bien t'es content de me voir ?_

**Hermione Granger**, **Luna Lovegood** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : Depuis quand tu as des Gryffis en amis, Pans ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Depuis que trois d'entre eux nous ont sauvé la vie, abruti. Grandis un peu.

**Hermione Granger**, **Ronald Weasley** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter** aime _Vous savez pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas de nez ? Parce qu'il s'est trompé de mur à la gare. _

**Hermione Granger : **En parlant de gare, j'en connais bien moi aussi, deux abrutis qui se sont pris un mur sur la voie 9 ¾, en…deuxième année, si je ne m'abuse.

**Drago Malefoy**, **Blaise Zabini** et quatre autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ronald Weasley** : Traîtresse.

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Sois pas vexé, petit Ronnychou.

**Fred Weasley**, **George Weasley**, et six autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** est désormais ami avec **Hermione Granger**.

**Ronald Weasley** : Que….quoi ?!

**Hermione Granger** : C'est bon Ron, grandit un peu.

**Ronald Weasley** : Tu pactises avec l'ennemi, Mione.

**Hermione Granger** : Bon, la guerre est finie Ron, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un Scroutt à Pétard. Dois-je te rappeler que Drago, ainsi que Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et tout un tas d'autres Serpentard se sont ralliés à nous ?

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Blaise Zabini** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger **aime _Une soirée inter-house, rien de mieux pour s'éclater._

**Blaise Zabini** et **Drago Malefoy **aiment ça.

**Ronald Weasley : **…Ou pour te faire éclater…

**Hermione Granger** : En même temps, insulter Malefoy de blondasse peroxydée et Pansy de balai à chiotte en déprime alors qu'ils _nous_ ont invités à une soirée n'est pas une très bonne idée.

**Drago Malefoy** : J'admire ta reconnaissance envers nous, Granger. Malheureusement, tous ne suivent pas ton exemple. Et, Weasley, contrairement à toi, ma chevelure est unique, digne d'un grand homme, alors que toi, tu ressembles à une carotte courte sur pattes.

**Les Serpentard** aiment ça, quelques **Gryffondor** également…

* * *

**Harry Potter** aime _Albus Dumbledore_.

**Théodore Nott** : Lèche cul…

**Blaise Zabini** : Je dois admette qu'il n'a pas tord…

* * *

**Ronald Weasley** : En a marre des cours, des profs, des devoirs et de ces Serpentard !

**Lavande Brown**, **Parvati Patil** et **Seamus Finnigan** aiment ça

**Hermione Granger** : Et si tu arrêtais te plaindre et réfléchissais plutôt au magnifique cadeau que tu vas m'offrir pour mon anniversaire ? (PS : Je veux bien t'aider pour ton devoir de métamorphose mais seulement si tu me payes.)

**Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

**Ronald Weasley** : Je commence à penser que Malefoy déteint un peu trop sur toi…

* * *

**Hermione Granger** : Et c'est parti pour la tout première ronde de l'année avec **Drago Malefoy**.

Via Wizmobile, il y'a cinq minutes.

**Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et **Luna Lovegood** aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy** : N'oublies pas de ramener tes gâteaux, tu me l'as promis Granger !

**Ginny Weasley** : Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas si diffèrent de Ron que tu ne le prétends Malefoy…

**Drago Malefoy : **Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Et puis, j'ai une bonne raison, MOI.

**Ronald Weasley** : Oh vraiment la fouine ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Ouaip. Les gâteaux d'Hermione sont vraiment super bons.

**Blaise Zabini** : Attends…comment tu viens de l'appeler ?

**Harry Potter** se pose la même question.

* * *

**Théodore Nott** : A l'impression que Drago Malefoy agit de plus en plus bizarrement ces derniers temps…WTF ?!

**Blaise Zabini**,** Harry Potter **et** Ronald Weasley **aiment ça.

**Harry Potter : **Pour une fois que nous sommes du même avis !

**Ginny Weasley** : Et si vous vus mêliez de vos fesses ?

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça, et est du même avis.

**Blaise Zabini** : Tout doux la lionne. J'avance juste que Granger déteint sur notre Drago ! Hier, il était en train de faire ses devoirs pour le mois prochain…ça nous a fait flipper !

**Ronald Weasley** : On a des devoirs pour le mois prochain ?

**Théodore Nott : **Remarque très pertinente, Weasley. Mais là n'est pas la question. Dîtes à votre amie de nous rendre Drago avant qu'il ne se mette à intégrer sa foutue S.A.L.E !

**Ginny Weasley** : Ben, en fait…

**Blaise Zabini** : Quoi ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Il l'a déjà fait.

**Harry Potter **: Que Merlin nous vienne en aide !

**Théodore Nott**, **Blaise Zabini** et **Ronald Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** aime _Les plus beaux mecs se trouvent à Serpentard_.

**Drago Malefoy**, **Blaise Zabini** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

**Percy Weasley** : Ginerva Weasley ! Attends un peu de voir ce que pensent maman et papa de tes goûts douteux, en matière de jeunes hommes !

**Ronald Weasley** et **Dean Thomas** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger : **Oh c'est bon Percy, grandis un peu toi aussi. Ça n'est pas parce que tu jure uniquement par **Pénélope Deauclaire** que ta sœur doit, elle aussi, s'abrutir avec un Serdaigle.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Fred Weasley** et quatre autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley** : Merci Mione, t'es la meilleure ! Percy, fais gaffe à mon sortilège de chauve-furie, la prochaine fois que l'on se verra…

** Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini **et** Drago Malefoy **aiment ça.

**Fred Weasley** : Hermione, George et moi, nous tenons à ce que tu saches que…

**George Weasley** : … nous sommes très fiers de toi. Et quant à toi Perce…

**Fred Weasley** : Méfies toi, ce sortilège est bien celui que Ginny maîtrise le mieux.

* * *

**Hermione Granger : **S'ennuie ferme dans sa salle commune en observant ses deux stupides meilleurs amis en train d'essayer de faire un devoir de Potions. Est-il nécessaire que j'ajoute qu'il s'agit d'un désastre total…?

**Drago Malefoy **aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy : **Tu sais que, plus le temps passes, plus je m'aperçois que Weasley avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il a dit que je déteignais sur toi ? Tu deviens diabolique, **Hermione Granger** !

** Hermione Granger : **Tu as peut-être raison mais…en attendant j'ai l'impression d'être torturée. C'est encore pire que les cours de divination… HELP ME !

**Drago Malefoy : **Oh, la grande Hermione Granger est en train de me demander de l'aider ? Comment pourrais-je te refuser mon aide ?

**Hermione Granger** : Allez…ne me forces pas à te supplier…

**Drago Malefoy** : Ronde, dans cinq minutes. Mais en échange, je veux des cookies.

**Hermione Granger** : J'en avais déjà de prêt. Je ne pensais pas dire ça mais…tu es mon Dieu ! Attends-moi, j'arrive !

* * *

**Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini **et cinq autres personnes aiment _Les Gâteaux d'Hermione_.

**Hermione Granger **aime ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Tant de compliments me font rougir !

**Théodore Nott** : ça me coute de le dire mais…tes gâteaux sont délicieux, Granger.

** Hermione Granger : **Si même toi tu t'y mets Nott…


	2. Page 2 - Soirées entre filles

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le second chapitre de Wizbook ! Le suivant sera centré sur les "adultes" du monde d'Harry Potter :)_

_Merci à tous pour vos ajouts en favoris, merci de suivre cette histoire, et merci également pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre._

* * *

**Page 2 – Soirée entre filles.**

**Pansy Parkinson****, via **_Wizbookmobile_ : Et c'est parti pour une soirée entre filles avec **Hermione Granger**, **Luna Lovegood** et **Ginny Weasley** !

**Drago Malefoy **et **Blaise Zabini **aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy : **Évitez d'hurler comme des Nargoles toute la soirée, **Blaise** et moi, on est dans la chambre juste à côté.

**Ginny Weasley, via **_Wizbookmobile_** : **Vous dîtes ça, mais c'est surtout parce que vous avez les boules de ne pas avoir été invité…

**Pansy Parkinson **et** Hermione Granger **aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy : **Mais non…C'est seulement que d'habitude, Granger et moi on regarde des films moldus tout en faisant des gâteaux, c'est tout.

**Théodore Nott : **Dray ? Tu te transformes en larve là…

* * *

**Harry Potter : **C'est fou comme les Dursley me manquent…pas.

**Ronald Weasley** : L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu peur…

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Même pas un petit peu ? Même pas le Dudlynouchet à sa maman ?

**Fred Weasley** : Ou ta tante, avec son cou de girafe…

**George Weasley** : Ou ton oncle, aussi confortable qu'un fauteuil…

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Ou ta chambre, sous l'escalier…

**Drago Malefoy** : Tu sais Potter, c'est là que dormais Dobby aussi, avant que tu ne le libères.

* * *

**Percy Weasley** et **Pénélope Deauclaire** sont désormais fiancés.

**Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley** et tout le reste de la famille Weasley aiment ça.

**Fred Weasley : **Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, l'ennuyeux préfet aurait trouvé l'âme sœur.

**George Weasley** : Est-ce que tu lui récites le code civil d'un ton langoureux tout les soirs avant de dormir ?

**Percy Weasley** : Est-ce votre manière de me féliciter… ?

**Fred Weasley** : Evidemment Perce, c'est la seule fille au monde capable de te supporter…

**George Weasley** : Du coup c'est plutôt elle qu'on devrait féliciter…

**Fred Weasley **aime ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy, **via _Wizbookmobile_** : **Passe une super soirée avec **Blaise Zabini**, entourés de quatre filles. Nous sommes des KINGS !

**Théodore Nott **et** Blaise Zabini **aiment ça.

**Théodore Nott** : J'y crois pas qu'elles aient pu vous céder…

**Drago Malefoy, **via_Wizbookmobile_ : Que veux-tu Théo ? Aucune d'entre elles ne peut résister à notre charme !

* * *

**Hermione Granger, **via_Wizbookmobile_** : **Voldy est mort…Tritrix aussi…youpi youpi !

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : Combien de verres de Whisky-pur-feu, au juste ?

**Ginny Weasley, **via_Wizbookmobile_ : Presque autant que de léchouilles avec Malefoy.

**Ronald Weasley** : PARDON ?

**Théodore Nott**, **Harry Potter** et **Lavande Brown** aiment ça.

* * *

**Lavande Brown** : Mon Ron-Ron me manque…

**Parvati Patil** aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : Doux Jésus…

**Hermione Granger,** via_Wizbookmobile_ : Tu sais Lav-Lav, il en a rien à carrer, de ta tronche !

**Ginny Weasley **et** Pansy Parkinson **aiment ça.

**Lavande Brown** : De quoi tu te mêles Granger ? ça ne t'a pas suffit de nous piquer le Prince des Serpentard ? Il faut aussi que tu m'enlèves mon Ron-Ron ?

**Parvati Patil **aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy,** via_Wizbookmobile_ : Navrant. Vraiment très navrant.

**Hermione Granger**, **Ronald Weasley** et quinze autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Rubeus Hagrid **aime _Les araignées sont les meilleurs animaux de compagnie._

**Albus Dumbledore **aime ça**.**

* * *

**Ronald Weasley **aime _Il n'y que les tarés pour apprécier la compagnie des araignées._

* * *

**Harry Potter **aime _Voir Ron Weasley pleurer à la vue d'araignées géantes._

**Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini **et six autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ronald Weasley : **Tu n'en menais pas large non plus, traître.

* * *

**Hermione Granger **aime _Et si tu me montrais ta baguette, histoire que je la nettoie ?_

**Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson **et** Luna Lovegood **aiment ça.

**Harry Potter : **o_O

**Théodore Nott** et **Ronald Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy, **via_Wizbookmobile_** : **J'aime les hommes.

**69 garçons **aiment ça**, la plupart des filles sont parties pleurer.**

** Pansy Parkinson, **via_Wizbookmobile_** : **Du moment que tu es heureux !

**Harry Potter** : On pourra dire qu'il est gai….

**Ronald Weasley, Théodore Nott** et **Hermione Granger **aiment ça.

**Lavande Brown : **Je savais bien que Granger t'avais administré un filtre d'amour !

* * *

**Drago Malefoy,** via_Wizbookmobile_ : Je ne suis pas gai. Je suis à une soirée, et j'ai fais l'erreur de laisser mon portable dans les mains de mon meilleur ami bourré. J'aime les femmes !

**Ronald Weasley : **Tu sais Malefoy, c'est mauvais de vivre dans le déni…

**Drago Malefoy,** via_Wizbookmobile_ ** : **Puisque tu ne me crois pas, tu ferais mieux de demander à Granger ce qu'elle pense de tout cela.

**Ronald Weasley : **Qu'est ce que tu insinues la fouine ?

**Drago Malefoy,** via_Wizbookmobile_ : Que Granger est une femme et que, justement, comme je l'ai dis plutôt, j'aime les femmes. Satisfait, Weasley ? Ou il te faut un dessin ?

* * *

**Luna Lovegood, **via _Wizbookmobile_ : Ce soir, les Joncheruines s'en donnent à cœur joie…

**Théodore Nott** : Des Jonchequoi ?!

**Ronald Weasley** : Laisse tomber Nott, ce sont des bestioles qui existent seulement dans la tête de Luna, tout comme le Ronflak Cornu…

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

**Théodore Nott : **Je suis parti à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu, une fois, avec mon père. On l'avait presque trouvé mais des Nargoles nous ont attaqués !

**Luna Lovegood** aime ça.

**Ronald Weasley** : Aussi taré l'un que l'autre…

* * *

**Ginny Weasley **aime _Si t'as pleins d'amis, prends un verre de whisky. Si t'en as pas, appelle Dobby._

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Je te rappelle que tu es membre de la S.A.L.E…

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : C'est vrai quoi Weaslette, respectes un peu les elfes !

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de la charité…

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** aime _L'alcool, c'est pour les faibles. Moi, je ne bois que du jus de citrouille._

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizmobile_ : Alors file-moi ton verre de whisky-pur-feu !

**Ronald Weasley** : Alcoolique…

* * *

**Percy Weasley** : Demain, nous fêteront les 1364 ans du Ministère de la Magie.

**Pénélope Deauclaire** et **Sir Nicolas ** aiment ça.

**Fred Weasley** : Oh Perce, c'est un jour qu'il faudra fêter dignement !

**George Weasley **: Le Ministère de la Magie, c'est tellement important !

**Harry Potter** : Sinon, demain, c'est aussi l'anniversaire du tout premier match de Quidditch.

**Drago Malefoy**, **Ronald Weasley** et 106 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime _Je bois pour oublier la mort d'Aragog_.

**Rubeus Hagrid** aime ça.

**Ronald Weasley** : Berk.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Voir **Drago Malefoy** perdre contre **Hermione Granger **au concours de « Qui boira le plus de verres ? », c'est beau.

**Théodore Nott** : Je parie qu'il a sortit son éternel discours sur la fierté éborgnée d'un Malefoy ?

**Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Non, il s'est évanouit…

**Théodore Nott**, **Harry Potter** et **Ronald Weasley** aiment ça.


	3. Page 3 - Les Gamins

_Et voici le chapitre 3 de Wizbook. Il est assez court mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même !_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews. A très vite !_

* * *

**Page 3 – Les Gamins.**

**Albus Dumbledore** aime _Les Bonbons au citron_.

**Minerva McGonagall **aime ça**.**

* * *

**Sirius Black **aime _Les Animagus._

**Remus Lupin **et **Minerva McGonagall **aiment ça.

* * *

**Molly Weasley : **A trouvé une nouvelle recette de tarte à la citrouille !

**Arthur Weasley : **J'ai hâte de voir ça !

**Sirius Black** : Hé ! Moi aussi, j'en veux bien !

**Nymphadora Tonks** : Si Sirius peut en avoir, j'en veux aussi Molly !

* * *

**Severus Rogue **aime _L'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien._

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

**Sirius Black** : Nooooon ! Tu te laves les cheveux, sérieux ?!

* * *

**Lucius Malefoy : **Se ranger du côté de Potter, je veux bien. Etre considéré comme ayant « aidé » l'Ordre du Phénix, j'accepte aussi. Mais voir mon fils avec une Sang-De-Bourbe…

**Narcissa Malefoy : **Lucius chéri, il serait temps que tu comprennes que Drago fait ses choix seul désormais. Et surtout, n'oublies pas que c'est en partie grâce au témoignage de Miss Granger que tu n'as pas été envoyé à Azkaban.

**Théophile Nott** : Insulter quelqu'un de Sang-De-Bourbe est aujourd'hui illégal, Lucius. Sais-tu que le Ministère de la Magie possède le site Wizbook ?

* * *

**Lucius Malefoy** : Le bonheur de mon fils est la seule qui m'importe, que ce soit avec une personne d'ascendance moldue, ou non.

**Sirius Black : **Ahahahahahahahahahahaha…laisse moi rire. Plus lèche-cul tu meurs.

**Remus Lupin **aime ça.

**Narcissa Malefoy** : Je savais que tu finirais par accepter les choix de notre petit Dragon mon chéri.

* * *

**Sirius Black** aime _A la mémoire de ceux qui nous ont quittés_.

**Remus Lupin**, **Albus Dumbledore** et **Minerva McGonagall** aiment ça.

* * *

**Sirius Black** aime _Je viens d'une famille de psychopathes, mais je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti._

**Severus Rogue** : Tu comptes aussi les années passées à Azkaban ?

**Remus Lupin** : Sirius a été enfermé injustement, pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

**Sirius Black** : Et toi Servilus, tu crois que ton désastre capillaire n'est pas sujet à une peine à Azkaban peut-être ?

* * *

**Andromeda Tonks **aime _Si toi aussi, tu as trouvé ça rigolo de donner un prénom bizarre à ta fille._

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks **aime_ Les loups-garous._

**Sirius Black **aime ça.

* * *

**Arthur Weasley **aime _Les canards en plastiques._

* * *

**Xenophilius Lovegood : **Compte bien repartir à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu l'été prochain, mais cette fois-ci en la compagnie de **Théophile Nott**, **Théodore Nott** et **Luna Lovegood**. En unissant nos forces, nous auront milles fois plus de chances de passer à travers les nids de Joncheruines et de Nargoles afin de dénicher cet objet sacré.

**Théophile Nott** aime ça.

**Théophile Nott** : Théo et moi en sommes ravis !

* * *

**Merlin** aime _Je sais que je suis censé être mort, mais comme je m'ennuyais, je me suis inscrit sur Wizbook._

* * *

**Gilderoy Lockhart : **Est désormais capable d'attacher les lettres pour offrir des autographes.

* * *

**Dobby** aime _Les chaussettes dépareillées._

* * *

**Winky** aime _Whisky-Pur-Feu_.

* * *

**Kreattur** aime _Servir la noble famille des Black_.

* * *

**Horace Slughorn : **Espère que _tous_ les professeurs de Poudlard seront présents à ma soirée privée.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Tu peux compter sur moi, Horace.

**Severus Rogue** : Navré, je suis déjà pris ce soir-là.

**Sirius Black** : Par quoi ? T'as enfin eu un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ?

**Remus Lupin** aime ça.


	4. Page 4 - Soirée chez les Moldus,

_Voici le chapitre 4 ! Merci à vous de continuer à me suivre ! _

* * *

**Page 4 – Soirée chez les Moldus,**

**Drago Malefoy : **Quelqu'un est volontaire pour sortir en boite moldue ce soir ?

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Théodore Nott** : Moldue ?

**Drago Malefoy** : C'est l'idée d'Hermione. Et puis, ça peut être cool.

**Théodore Nott** : J'en suis.

**Blaise Zabini** : Compte sur moi.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Et moi.

**Harry Potter** : J'serai là.

**Ginny Weasley** : Je viens ! Luna aussi.

**Ronald Weasley** : Bon ben…je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

**Neville Londubat** : Je peux venir… ?

* * *

**Ginny Weasley **aime _Les métisses sont les plus beaux._

**Blaise Zabini **aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger **: Ce soir, les filles seront au top ! – avec **Pansy Parkinson**, **Ginny Weasley** et **Luna Lovegood.**

** Drago Malefoy **et** Blaise Zabini **aiment ça.

**Ronald Weasley** : Hé euh…vas-y mollo Gin sur les fringues hein ?

**Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley** : T'inquiètes Ronny…mince ! J'ai oublié de mettre une petite culotte!

**Hermione Granger**, **Blaise Zabini** et six autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Hey les blaireaux, on se retrouve où et quand ?

**Théodore Nott : **Devant la statue de la sorcière Borgne.

**Harry Potter** : Okay, et on y va comment à la boite ?

**Luna Lovegood** : En sombral ? Ou en balai ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : En sombral, ça sera plus confortable pour nos robes, et plus facile à guider pour le retour lorsque l'on sera bourrés.

**Ronald Weasley** : On dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause Parkinson !

**Ginny Weasley** : Au moins, grâce à la carcasse de Bellatrix, on peut tous voir les Sombrals…

**Hermione Granger** : Finalement, elle aura servi à quelque chose celle-là…

**Harry Potter**, **Sirius Black** et dix autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez les Bouffondors ?! Ça fait dix minutes qu'on vous attend là !

**Hermione Granger, **via _Wizbookmobile_** : **Désolé, Neville a trébuché sur Miss Teigne, on a du la stupéfixier et la foutre dans un placard pour éviter d'attirer Rusard.

**Fred Weasley**, **George Weasley** et **Lee Jordan** aiment ça.

**George Weasley : **Si tu savais le nombre de fois où on a rêvé de le faire…

* * *

**Ginny Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Et c'est partit pour toute la nuit !

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Encore une chance que demain c'est samedi…

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Comme ça on pourra passer la journée au lit !

**Luna Lovegood**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : En mangeant des spaghettis et des radis.

**Harry Potter**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Sans craindre le retour du méchant Voldy !

**Neville Londubat**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Mais comment on va faire si on a envie de faire pipi ?

**Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Tu n'auras qu'à attendre jusqu'à lundi.

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Ou demander de l'aide à Dobby !

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson **est à **Londres** avec **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Neville Londubat, Ronald Weasley **et** Harry Potter.**

**Hermione Granger **aime ça.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizbookmobile_ ** : **Vient de s'apercevoir qu'en mettant un L à la place du G dans le nom de famille de Luna, ça donne Lovefood.

**Ronald Weasley **aime ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley **aime _Le Gin Tonic_.

**Théodore Nott**, via _Wizbookmobile_ ** : **T'aimes cette boisson juste parce qu'il y'a un bout de ton prénom dedans ?

* * *

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ ** : **Is on the dancefloor with **Ginny Weasley **et **Pansy Parkinson !**

**Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ ** : **J'arrive !

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ ** : **Moi aussi.

**Ronald Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ ** : **Moi aussi !

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

* * *

**Théodore Nott**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : S'ennuie, le bruit ici est bizarre.

**Luna Lovegood**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Il ressemble fortement à la danse effectuée par les Nargoles que mon père et moi avons rencontré dans la forêt d'Elfarcto.

**Théodore Nott, **via _Wizbookmobile_ : Maintenant que tu le dis…

* * *

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ ** : **Vient de se faire draguer par un moldu qui est très certainement plus vieux que mon père… HELP !

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ ** : **C'est qui ce mec ?

**Harry Potter**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : On est jaloux Malefoy ?

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : La ferme, éclair.

* * *

**Harry Potter** aime _Si toi aussi tu trouves que Drago Malefoy est en train de se ramollir_.

**Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott **et** Pansy Parkinson **aiment ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Va aller prendre l'air dehors.

**Blaise Zabini** : Attends-moi Weaslette, je viens avec toi.

* * *

**Hermione Granger **aime _Si toi aussi tu trouves les blonds sexys._

**Drago Malefoy **aime ça**.**

* * *

**Ronald Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile _: Et un autre verre de Téquila !

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Essayes plutôt la Vodka Weasley !

**Ronald Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Viens avec moi, on va aller faire un petit tour au bar.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ **: **Quelqu'un sait où sont passés Blaise et Ginny ?

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Ils sont sortis prendre l'air je crois…

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Hinhin, je vois…

* * *

**Harry Potter **aime _Voir Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood entamer une danse des Nargoles en plein milieu de la piste d'une boite moldue._

**Drago Malefoy, **via _Wizbookmobile_** : **Ah, c'est eux les débiles qui dansent sur les tables maintenant ?!

* * *

**Hermione Granger, **via _Wizbookmobile_** : **Qui est volontaire pour danser un collé-serré avec moi ?

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Je suis ton homme Granger !

* * *

**Ginny Weasley **est en couple avec** Blaise Zabini.**

** Hermione Granger **et** 20 autres personnes aiment ça. Certaines filles de Poudlard sont en train de se procurer des poupées vaudous à l'effigie de Ginny Weasley.**

** Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Tiens, ça m'étonne que Ronald n'ait pas encore commenté en menaçant Blaise de le tuer.

**Drago Malefoy**, **Harry Potter** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Il a trop bu…du coup, il ne se rappelle plus de son code d'accès à Wizbook. Je lui dis ou… ?

**Ginny Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Non ! Continues à le faire boire, c'est ma tournée !


	5. Page 5 - Lendemain de Soirée

_Place à la suite de Wizbook ! _

* * *

**Page 5 – Lendemain de Soirée,**

**Harry Potter** aime _L'alcool, encore plus fort qu'un « Oubliette »._

**Théodore Nott** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** : On reconnaît les fêtards du dimanche qui pioncent encore, et ceux qui ont le moral d'un champion, réveillés à 8h du matin.

**Harry Potter **aime ça.

** Théodore Nott : **Merci à la potion anti gueule de bois de Granger en tout cas !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Weasley est toujours K.O Potter ?

**Harry Potter** : Ouais…il s'est réveillé deux-trois fois en délirant à propos d'araignées géantes… Mais bon, ça lui arrive aussi en temps normal alors…

* * *

**Théodore Nott **aime _Faire une soirée sans Crivey, et être content que tes dérapages restent secrets._

**Harry Potter : **Je ne me souviens peut-être pas de grand-chose, mais il est impossible que j'oublie ta danse des Nargoles en compagnie de **Luna Lovegood**.

** Théodore Nott : **Et merde…

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson **aime _Les roux, c'est chou._

** Lavande Brown **aime ça.

* * *

**Neville Londubat **aime _Voir Ron Weasley délirer dans son sommeil. _

**Harry Potter : **Laisse moi deviner, il s'est mit debout sur son lit, une cravate à la main en hurlant « Approches pas, Aragog, ou je te jette un crache-limaces ! » ?

**Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott **et** Neville Londubat **aiment ça.

**Neville Londubat : **Ouais…c'était assez drôle, du coup, je l'ai prit en vidéo.

* * *

**Neville Londubat **a publié une nouvelle vidéo :Vive les araignées, avec** Ronald Weasley.**

** Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson **et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson : **« Attention, je rigole pas ! Ami d'Hagrid ou pas, t'es un homme mort ! »

**Blaise Zabini** : C'est juste magnifique de voir cette vidéo au réveil…

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

**Théodore Nott** : « Je suis un Homme moi, un vrai ! Et pas une carotte courte sur pattes !»

* * *

**Harry Potter, Théodore Nott** et 8 autres personnes aiment _«Je suis un Homme moi, un vrai ! Et pas une carotte courte sur pattes ! », Ronald Weasley, Gryffondor courageux…_

* * *

**Ginny Weasley : **Se réveiller dans les bras de son copain, quoi de mieux pour débuter la journée ?

**Pansy Parkinson **aime ça.

** Harry Potter : **Voir une vidéo de ton frère en plein délire.

** Théodore Nott **et** Neville Londubat **aiment ça.

* * *

**Neville Londubat** aime _Aux claquettes, c'est moi le roi._

* * *

**Fred Weasley : **Annonce spéciale ! George et moi…

**George Weasley** : …Avons décidé d'élargir notre commerce.

**Fred Weasley** : C'est pourquoi vous trouverez un autre magasin vendant nos œuvres…

**George Weasley**: A Pré-Au-Lard !

**Harry Potter**, **Ginny Weasley** et 103 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini : **Quelqu'un sait où sont Hermione et Drago ?

** Harry Potter : **Pas chez les Gryffondors en tout cas…

** Théodore Nott : **Ni à Serpentard…

**Blaise Zabini** : Snif snif, ça sent la baise, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Ginny Weasley aiment **_Les __Poufsouffle __ont un blason qui les représentent bien : un blaireau._

* * *

**Luna Lovegood **aime _Se réveiller sans savoir où tu es, ni même qui tu es…Merci à toi, alcool._

**Théodore Nott** : Toi aussi, tu as rêvé de Nargoles ?

**Luna Lovegood** : Oui, et les Joncheruines m'entouraient ce matin, à mon réveil.

**Théodore Nott** : Retrouve-moi devant le dortoir des Serpentard dans vingt minutes, il faut que je te parle de ce rêve.

* * *

**Harry Potter : **Se rendre compte qu'à l'endroit précis où Voldemort est mort, l'herbe ne repousse pas. Comme quoi, ce mec était vraiment pourri. De l'intérieur, comme de l'extérieur.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Sirius Black** et 50 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Luna Lovegood** : Harry, ce n'est pas très poli…

**Ginny Weasley** : En même temps Luna, il n'a pas tord. Sa tronche était à elle seule un délit.

**Harry Potter**, **Fred Weasley** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Se réveiller dans une forêt, entourée de petits cupcakes en forme de champignons, avec **Drago Malefoy** à ses côtés. Commencer à paniquer puis s'apercevoir, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que tu te trouves dans la Salle sur Demande…

**Pansy Parkinson** et **Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

**Théodore Nott** : La salle sur Demande hein ? Et pourquoi pas un bon gros lit moelleux, plutôt qu'une forêt avec des gâteaux partout ?

**Blaise Zabini**, **Harry Potter** et **Luna Lovegood** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas comment on est arrivé ici alors…

* * *

**Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini **et** Harry Potter **aiment _Elle m'entraîne au bout de la nuit, la bouteille de Whisky…_

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime _Si Honeydukes est en rupture de stock, rends une petite visite à Dumby et à ses bonbons au citron._

* * *

**Hermione Granger** a obtenu un score de 3064 mètres en jouant à « **Lancer les Mangemorts**. »

**Harry Potter**, **Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.

**Harry Potter** : Wahou ! Comment t'as fais ? Je n'arrive pas à dépasser les 2000 !

**Hermione Granger** : Avec Bellatrix, c'est trop facile, suffit de lui lancer un Expulso en même temps que tu la lances et HOP…3000 mètres !

**Harry Potter** : Ah ouais…Je prends toujours Greyback moi…il est peut-être trop gros pour voler loin en fait !

**Ginny Weasley **aime ça.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson **a répondu au quizz** « Quel genre de sorcier vous faut-il ? »**

** Hermione Granger : **Et alors, ils t'ont dit quoi ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Qu'il me fallait un mec de mon âge, avec une grande famille, du genre un peu brut, doué au Quidditch et assez drôle…

** Ginny Weasley : **Tu sais, Ron a une très très grande famille. Il est complètement out la plupart du temps. Pas trop nul au Quidditch, et assez drôle quand il fait des cauchemars…

** Hermione Granger **: Coïncidence ?

** Ginny Weasley : **Je ne crois pas.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson : **T'as qu'à le faire aussi Hermione, tu nous donneras ton résultat.

* * *

**Hermione Granger **a répondu au quizz** « Quel genre de sorcier vous faut-il ? »**

** Hermione Granger : **Voici la réponse que j'ai eue : Il vous faut un homme qui est votre égal, intelligent, vantard et plutôt sexy. A la vie comme au lit, il saura vous mener par le bout de la baguette…et vous ne vous en plaindrez pas.

**Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood aiment ça.**

**Ginny Weasley : **Haha !

** Pansy Parkinson : **Ta réponse est nettement plus drôle que la mienne…

** Blaise Zabini :** Et tout ça, ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

** Ginny Weasley : **Gilderoy Lockhart ?

** Blaise Zabini : **Je pensais plutôt à Drago en fait…

** Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson **et 15 autres personnes aiment ça**.**

** Hermione Granger : **Quoi ? Mais non mais pas du tout !

**Théodore Nott** : Heureusement que tu n'es pas Une Langue de Plomb Granger, parce qu'avec toi, le monde sorcier connaîtrait tout des secrets qui se trament dans notre dos…

**Blaise Zabini**, **Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.


	6. Page 6 - Les cours de Potions, c'est la

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de Wizbook ! _

_Merci aux nouveaux comme aux anciens, à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en fav...bref, merci de faire vivre cette fanfic, certes un peu débile sur les bords :) !_

* * *

**Page 6 – Les cours de Potions, c'est la vie.**

**Harry Potter **aime _Noyer Rogue dans un chaudron._

**Ronald Weasley **et** Seamus Finnigan **aiment ça.

* * *

**Ronald Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : N'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rogue, alias la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots, vient de faire un compliment à **Hermione Granger**…

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Si Rogue n'a lancé ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard à ma potion pour la toute première fois depuis le début de notre scolarité, c'est certainement parce que je suis en binôme avec son chouchou. Et puis, franchement, son « Pour une fois que votre potion ressemble à quelque chose ! », je m'en serais bien passée… Mes potions ressemblent toujours à quelque chose, qu'il ne me confonde pas avec Neville ou Seamus !

**Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

**Seamus Finnigan**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Hey !

**Neville Londubat** aime ça.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aiment _Jeter des ingrédients au hasard dans la potion de Seamus Finnigan, et la voir exploser devant lui._

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ ** : **Vous êtes cruels…

**Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Dixit celle qui vient à peine de le traiter d'incapable dans l'un de ses commentaires…C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se fout de la charité !

**Pansy Parkinson** et **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** et **Luna Lovegood** aiment _Apporter un goûter en Histoire de la Magie, faire tout ses devoirs pour la semaine en même temps et en profiter pour se mettre du vernis. Une fois tout cela effectué, s'apercevoir qu'il reste encore une heure et demie…_

**Blaise Zabini **aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : En Histoire de la Magie, tu peux aussi en profiter pour récupérer quelques heures de sommeil…

**Fred Weasley** : Préparer de nouvelles inventions…

**Harry Potter**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Jouer aux Bavboules…

**Ronald Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Lancer du papier à travers Binns.

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Discuter avec tes amis…

**Théodore Nott**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Apercevoir des Nargoles…

**Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Jeter des araignées sur Ronald Weasley.

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Ou sinon, tu peux prendre ton cours aussi.

**Ginny Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Tout de suite, ça parait moins cool…

**Blaise Zabini**, **Ronald Weasley **et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** aime _Désolé, je ne peux pas rester, mon Sombral est garé en double file._

* * *

**Hermione Granger **aime_ Foutre une claque à Trelawney et lui dire « Et celle-là, tu l'avais vu venir aussi ? »_

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** aime _Faire du poney, c'est démodé. Moi, je fais de l'Hypogriffe._

**Harry Potter**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Petit souvenir de ta troisième année ?

**Ronald Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Quand tu te plaignais comme un petit con en te faisant dorloter par **Pansy Parkinson**.

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : En y repensant, fallait vraiment être conne pour croire les conneries qu'il débitait…

**Ronald Weasley** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : En direct du cours d'Etudes des Moldus, avec **Hermione Granger** et **Théodore Nott**…Savez-vous ce qu'est un fétélone ?

**Harry Potter**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Téléphone, tu veux dire ?

**Ronald Weasley **aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Ouais je crois. Enfin bref, tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert ? On est en pleine interro et les deux égoïstes ne veulent pas m'aider…

**Harry Potter**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Par Merlin ! Drago Malefoy est en train de me demander de l'aider !

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Arrêtes tes conneries Potter et aide moi, sinon je rends publique les photos que j'ai prises quand nous étions à Londres.

**Harry Potter**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Un téléphone est un outil moldu technologique qui permet de communiquer avec autrui et ce, partout dans le monde. En tapant un numéro sur ce dernier, tu peux appeler qui tu désires. Le seul petit bémol avec ce téléphone, c'est que tu ne peux pas l'emmener partout avec toi. C'est pourquoi les moldus appellent cela un téléphone fixe. Il existe également des téléphones portables, versions moldus de ces Weasmobile qui nous permettent de naviguer sur Wizbook, et gracieusement offert par **Fred** **Weasley** et **George Weasley**.

* * *

**Harry Potter aime **_« N'oubliez pas, sortez couverts ! » -« T'inquiètes pas, j'ai pris mon couteau et ma fourchette au cas où ! »_

**Fred Weasley, Ronald Weasley **et** Blaise **Zabini aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini : **Vous croyez que McGo, elle est fana des croquettes et pâtés pour chat ?

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ ** : **Tu t'emmerdes tant que ça ?

**Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson **et** Hermione Granger **aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini : **Ginny est en cours, toi t'es à la bibliothèque avec **Hermione**, **Théo** est parti à la chasse du Ronflak Cornu avec **Luna** et **Pansy** est en train de jouer aux échecs contre **Ron**. Y'a bien Millicent qui est toute seule aussi mais…j'ai trop peur qu'elle me mange si je vais la voir…

**Drago Malefoy **aime ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter**, **Hermione Granger** et 15 autres personnes aiment _« Y'a bien Millicent qui est tout seule aussi mais…j'ai trop peur qu'elle me mange si je vais la voir… »_

* * *

**Luna Lovegood** aime _Porter des radis comme boucles d'oreilles et les manger en cours quand on a une petite faim._

* * *

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Qui est partant pour une soirée dans la Salle sur Demande vendredi soir ?

**Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley **et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Toujours là pour toi, Granger.

**Blaise Zabini** : Ginny et moi, c'est ok.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ron, Harry et moi aussi. Neville demande s'il peut squatter.

**Seamus Finnigan** : Y'a une place pour Dean et moi ?

**Luna Lovegood** : Je viens. Théo aussi.

* * *

**Théodore Nott **aime_Le Chicaneur _et 3 autres pages.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** a crée l'événement « Soirée dans la SSD ! »

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **aime _Cacher des araignées dans le lit de Ronald Weasley._

* * *

**Drago Malefoy**a obtenu la réponse suivant au quiz**« Quelle est votre sorcière idéale ? » : **C'est une sorcière douée et intelligente que vous voulez. Jolie, plus petite que vous, travailleuse mais qui sait également passer du bon temps. Une petite brune, de préférence, avec un caractère de feu.

**Blaise Zabini** : Granger quoi.

**Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson **et** Ginny Weasley **aiment ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter** a tué 32 Voldemort en jouant à **« Tuer le plus de Voldemort possible en 30 secondes. »**

** Ronald Weasley aime ça.**


	7. Page 7 - La Salle sur Demande

_Et voici la "page" 7 de Wizbook. Cette soirée dans la Salle sur Demande continuera certainement dans la page 8 :)_

_Merci aux nouveaux, et aux anciens...Si vous riez, c'est que mon but est accomplit :)_

* * *

**Page 7 – La Salle sur Demande,**

**Blaise Zabini **aime _Touches à ma copine, et tu finiras en pâté pour Hypogriffe._

**Ginny Weasley **aime ça.

**Ronald Weasley** : N'espères pas que j'accepte votre relation aussi facilement, Zabini !

**Hermione Granger : **Personne ne te l'a demandé Ronald. Je pense que Ginny est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix. Et puis, venant de toi, c'est assez hypocrite…

**Ronald Weasley** : Pourquoi ça ?

**Hermione Granger** : Ce n'est pas toi qui embrassais Pansy dans le rayon « Bêtes à Poils » à la bibliothèque hier ?

**Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini **et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **a publié dans l'événement « Soirée dans la SSD ! ».

** Drago Malefoy : **A quelle heure on se retrouve devant ?

** Hermione Granger : **Vers 20h00, bien avant le couvre-feu.

**Drago Malefoy** : ça marche. Dis à **Londubat** d'éviter de se prendre Miss Teigne cette fois.

**Blaise Zabini**, **Harry Potter** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley : **J'ai prit un appareil topho, histoire qu'on garde des souvenirs !

**Hermione Granger** : On dit « appareil photo » Gin.

**Drago Malefoy** : Des souvenirs de nous bourrés ? Franchement, tu ne veux pas l'oublier ton appareil photo ?

**Ronald Weasley** : T'as des trucs à cacher Malefoy ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Non, c'est juste que personne n'a envie de te voler la place que tu as obtenu après ton combat imaginaire contre une araignée elle aussi, imaginaire.

**Ronald Weasley** : Quelle place ?

**Théodore Nott** : Celle du lourdaud psychotique.

**Drago Malefoy** et **Blaise Zabini **aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime _Si toi aussi, tu aurais déjà du mourir plusieurs fois selon Trelawney._

**Harry Potter **aime ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter** et **Ronald Weasley** aiment _Croire que le mur pour aller sur la voie 9 ¾ est fermé, puis s'apercevoir que tu te trouves entre les voies 7 et 8…_

**Drago Malefoy : **Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** : Va aller se préparer avec **Ginny Weasley**. A dans une heure !

**Pansy Parkinson **aime ça.

**Ronald Weasley :** Jene vois franchement pas pourquoi il vous faut absolument une heure pour vous préparer pour une soirée dont vous ne vous souviendrez certainement pas…

** Hermione Granger : **Pour être jolies et présentables idiot.

**Drago Malefoy** : Que tu sois préparée ou pas, t'es toujours jolie et présentable Granger.

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Ginny Weasley** et **Luna Lovegood** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Oh…merci :D !

* * *

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ ** : **Et c'est partit les amis !

** Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Et pour toute la nuit !

**Ginny Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : C'est l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis !

**Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Et de manger des spaghettis !

**Harry Potter**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Et tout ça, sans se faire le moindre souci !

* * *

L'évènement « Soirée dans la SSD ! » est en train de se dérouler.

* * *

**Hermione Granger aime **_Un cocktail de Seamus Finnigan est la seule mixture qui n'explose pas quand il s'en occupe. Arrête les Potion et devient barman mec._

**Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : En plus, les Irlandais, ça picole bien non ?

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **aime _Jeter l'appareil photo de Ginny Weasley dans la Bière au Beurre._

** Théodore Nott**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Heureusement, Blaise t'en a empêché. Grâce à lui, la Bière au Beurre est saine et sauve…pour le moment.

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan **aime _Un action ou vérité sans Véritasérum, c'est comme Rogue sans ses cheveux graisseux. Impossible._

**Dean Thomas **aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Entendre **Ronald Weasley** répondre « Des araignées en rollers » à la question : Qu'est ce qui t'effraie le plus ?, c'est juste magnifique.

**Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter** aime _Boire du jus de citrouille pur ? Ça ne va pas la tête ! Moi je le dilue avec du Whisky-pur-Feu._

* * *

**Luna Lovegood**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Les Nargoles s'en prennent encore à nous ce soir…

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Défier **Drago Malefoy** d'embrasser **Hermione Granger**, le voir prendre toute sa concentration puis lui rouler le patin de sa vie avant de se rasseoir en souriant comme un débile. Lui préciser ensuite qu'il devait seulement l'embrasser sur la joue et l'entendre dire « Je sais, mais je préférais ses lèvres. ».

**Ginny Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : C'est trop mignoooooooon…

**Luna Lovegood**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Toutes les Nargoles ont disparues après ce baiser.

**Ronald Weasley**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : D'abord ma sœur, et maintenant ma meilleure amie ? C'est quoi leur problème à ces foutus Serpentard ?!

** Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : C'est parce qu'on a du goût, voilà tout.

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Enfin, sauf Pansy hein, parce que celui qui l'a fait craquer, c'est lui…

**Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs…

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : J'vous emmerde.

**Ronald Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood **est en couple avec** Théodore Nott.**

** Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley **et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.

** Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Vous avez décidé ça quand ?

**Luna Lovegood**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Quand vous nous avez enfermé dans le « placard sous l'escalier », il y'a une heure déjà.

**Théodore Nott**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez nous laisser sortir…

* * *

**Harry Potter**, via _Wizbookmobile_ :Jopdnjlmx !$m

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Je suis d'accord avec toi Potter !

**Blaise Zabini**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : On ne peut pas être plus clair que toi en tout cas.

**Hermione Granger**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Même en Runes anciennes, ça ne veut rien dire…

**Pansy Parkinson**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Bien sûr que si. Ce court message lancé par Potter signifie : J'ai trop bu, du coup, je me cache sous l'escalier avec **Dean Thomas**, **Seamus Finnigan** et **Neville Londubat**, et personne ne sait ce qu'on y fait…

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sur que qui que ce soit ait envie de le savoir…

**Ronald Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** aime _Embrasser tout et n'importe quoi._

**Drago Malefoy**_, _via_ Wizbookmobile : _ça explique pourquoi tu as embrassé Weasley alors. Il est considéré comme étant « n'importe quoi ».


	8. Page 8 - Jusqu'au bout de la nuit,

_Après une longue période sans, voici le retour de Wizbook, la fiction totalement débile et inutile ! _

* * *

**Page 8 – Jusqu'au bout de la nuit**

**Pansy Parkinson** aime _Mes amis sont des crétins._

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy**_, _via_ Wizbookmobile : _Tu es bien contente de les trouver pourtant, quand t'es trop beurrée à une soirée et que t'as envie de gerber !

**Blaise Zabini**_, _via_ Wizbookmobile : _Si tu en as envie ce soir, adresses toi plutôt à Weasmoche, il doit avoir l'habitude.

**Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** aime _Les petites brunes intellos._

**Hermione Granger**_, _via_ Wizbookmobile : _Ah, parce qu'il y'en a plusieurs ?

**Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy**, via _Wizbookmobile_ : Jalouse Granger ?

**Hermione Granger**_, _via_ Wizbookmobile : _Jamais de la vie.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley**_, _via_ Wizbookmobile _: Quelqu'un sait où sont passés Blaise et Drago ?

**Théodore Nott**_, _via_ Wizbookmobile : _Sur le balcon.

**Harry Potter**,via_ Wizbookmobile : _Alors qu'ils sont bourrés ?!

**Hermione Granger**_, _via_ Wizbookmobile _: …On est dans la salle sur demande les mecs. Si jamais ils tombent, ils termineront sur un matelas, rien de bien dramatique.

**Blaise Zabini**_, _via_ Wizbookmobile : _Tu t'inquiètes pour nous Potter ?

**Harry Potter**_, _via_ Wizbookmobile : _Non, c'est juste que Pansy vient de gerber sur Ron, je pensais que vous auriez aimé voir ça.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini **aime _Glisser des limaces dans le verre de Ronald Weasley._

** Drago Malefoy **aime ça.

** Drago Malefoy**,_via Wizbookmobile_** : **En souvenir du bon vieux temps !

**Pansy Parkinson**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Vous êtes vraiment cruels…

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Ce n'était même pas mon idée, c'était celle de Ginny.

**Ronald Weasley**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Trahit par ma propre sœur…où va le monde ?

**Ginny Weasley**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Pas dans ton verre, en tout cas.

**Blaise Zabini** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy**,_ via Wizbookmobile_ : Ma meilleure amie est amoureuse de **Ronald Weasley**. J'ai envie de vomir.

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

**Lavande Brown** : A moi aussi, ça me fait beaucoup de mal Drago. On peut en discuter ensemble, si tu veux. J'ai l'impression que ton cœur est aussi brisé que le mien…

**Sybille Trelawney** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger**,_ via Wizbookmobile_ : Va jouer ailleurs Lavande.

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Harry Potter** et cinq autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lavande Brown** : Tu es dans le déni Granger. Drago m'aime. C'est le professeur Trelawney qui me l'a assuré.

**Hermione Granger**_, via Wizbookmobile_ : Oh, dans ce cas, si c'est le professeur Trelawney qui l'a dit, je te crois Lavande. J'abandonne, Drago est tout à toi.

**Harry Potter** et **Ronald Weasley** aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy**,_ via Wizbookmobile_ : Donc, tu étais bel et bien dans la course pour le Dieu que je suis Granger ?

**Blaise Zabini**, **Ginny Weasley** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson **aime _Mes copines sont débiles, mais je les aime._

**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley **et** Luna Lovegood **aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini, **_via Wizbookmobile_** : **Pourquoi nous, on est juste des crétins, alors qu'elles, elles ont le droit à un « mais je les aime » ? C'est dégueulasse !

**Ginny Weasley, **_via Wizbookmobile_ : Sois pas jaloux, mon amour. Moi je t'aime.

**Blaise Zabini **aime ça.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood** aime _Mener son copain par le bout de la baguette._

** Pansy Parkinson **aime ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter**,_ via Wizbookmobile_ : Si quelqu'un me cherche, je suis sous le balcon.

**Drago Malefoy,**_ via Wizbookmobile_ : A l'aise Potty?

**Harry Potter,**_ via Wizbookmobile_ : Plutôt oui. Tout le monde vient se peloter juste au dessus de moi. Et personne ne me voit. J'ai l'impression d'être Rita Skeeter. Et finalement, c'est plutôt cool.

** Blaise Zabini**_ via Wizbookmobile_ : Et tu as pu entendre des choses intéressantes ?

**Harry Potter**_ via Wizbookmobile_ : Ah ça oui. Par exemple, que Seamus et Dean ont beaucoup d'intérêts en commun, que Ginny trouve ta baguette super cool, qu'Hermione prévoit de tuer Lavande, et que Luna et Théo viennent de perdre leurs innocences, il y'a quelques minutes…

** Drago Malefoy aime ça.**

** Hermione Granger, **_via Wizbookmobile_ : Sinon Harry, le respect des tes amis, tu connais ?

**Harry Potter**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Pas quand je suis bourré, non. Et puis, après tout, il serait peut-être temps que tu assumes.

**Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Que j'assume quoi, au juste ?

**Harry Potter**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Que tu es amoureuse de Malefoy.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Pansy Parkinson** et dix autres personnes aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Très bien, dans ce cas, toi aussi tu ferais mieux d'assumer Harry.

**Harry Potter**_, via Wizbookmobile_ : Quoi ?

**Hermione Granger**, _via Wizboomobile_ : Oh c'est bon Harry, on sait tous que ça n'est pas pour ses talents en botaniques que tu passes autant de temps avec Neville.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** aime _Mes cheveux sont naturels._

**Ginny Weasley**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Sérieusement ?

**Drago Malefoy**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Evidemment.

**Ginny Weasley**, _via Wizbookmobile_: Par Merlin, j'ai toujours cru que tes parents et toi, vous vous teignez les cheveux en famille.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Qui est le Scroutt à Pétard qui a invité Lavande Brown à cette putain de soirée ?

**Dean Thomas**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Ben…quand je suis allé au dortoir pour ramener mes CD, elle était là, dans la salle commune. Et elle n'a pas voulu me lâcher. Du coup, j'étais forcé de la ramener…

* * *

**Théodore Nott**, **Harry Potter** et treize autres personnes aiment _Granger vs Brown. Côté Granger_.

* * *

**Parvati Patil **et** Padma Patil **aiment _Granger vs Brown. Côté Brown._

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **aime _Granger vs Brown. Côté Malefoy._


	9. Page 9 - Wizpets

_Et pour continuer la soirée, voici un autre chapitre, un peu spécial puisqu'il se concentre sur les animaux magiques ! Il est assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même._

* * *

**Page 9 – Wizpets.**

**Pattenrond **aime _Dormir sur les genoux de sa maîtresse._

**Miss Teigne **aime ça.

* * *

**Hedwige** aime _Je ne suis pas un pigeon. Pour mon travail, je veux des Gallions !_

**Coquecigrue **et** Errol **aiment ça.

* * *

**Arnold Le Boursouflet : **Depuis que ma maîtresse a un petit-ami, elle me délaisse totalement…

** Trevor : **Te plains pas, le mien, il me perd tout le temps.

** Crockdur : **Le mien, il est plutôt cool, mais ses gâteaux sont trop cuits…

* * *

**Errol** aime _D'accord, je suis un petit peu maladroit, mais c'est la faute de mes ailes, elles ne m'écoutent pas !_

* * *

**Pattenrond **aime _Drago Malefoy._

**Coquecigrue**_ : _Oh non, pas toi aussi !

**Pattenrond**_ : _Ma maîtresse lui fait confiance, elle me l'a dit. Et puis, ses grattouilles entre les oreilles sont justes divines !

**Coquecigrue** : Mon maître dit que c'est juste une fouine arrogante.

**Pattenrond** : De toute façon, ton maître, il m'a accusé d'avoir tué son rat qui n'en était même pas un, et qui s'avérait être un psychopathe meurtrier, alors son avis n'est pas vraiment important…

* * *

**Trevor** aime _Jouer avec Hedwige._

**Hedwige **aime ça.

**Hedwige**_ : _Justement, passes à la volière si tu n'as rien à faire. Mon batracien favori me manque.

**Trevor** aime ça.

**Hermès** : Woh, t'as déjà pensé à écrire des poème Hed ?

**Hedwige** : Ouep, mais Harry trouve ça trop fleur bleue…

**Trevor** : Ah bon, parce que quand il parle des yeux si beaux de Neville, il n'est pas fleur bleue lui peut-être ?

* * *

**Nagini** : J'ai faim.

**Coquecigrue** : T'étais pas censée être morte, toi ?

**Nagini** : Si, mais je m'ennuyais alors je suis revenue à la vie.

**Coquecigrue** : Tu as raison, c'est tout à fait banal comme expérience.

* * *

**Fumseck** aime _Jeter des boules de feu sur Miss Teigne._

**Miss Teigne** : J'en étais sûre ! Je savais que c'étais toi, le coupable. Maudit piaf, si je t'attrape, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de ressusciter.

* * *

**Buck, Hedwige **et** Coquecigrue **aiment _Harry Potter._

* * *

**Norberta **aime _La Roumanie_ et _Charlie Weasley._

* * *

**Crockdur : **Je ne suis pas un trouillard, c'est juste qu'à choisir entre passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite ou passer la nuit dans mon panier bien douillet, c'est le panier que je choisis.

**Firenze** : Je me souviens de cette nuit, lors de la première année d'Harry Potter et de ses amis, lorsqu'ils étaient en retenus dans la forêt interdite et que tu les accompagnais. Tu t'es chié dessus cette nuit là, non ?

**Crockdur** : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.

* * *

**Firenze** aime _Je suis peut-être un hybride, mais je suis un bien meilleur prof de Divination que l'autre bigleuse _et_ Tirer Dolores Ombrage sur plusieurs kilomètres dans la forêt interdite._

* * *

**Molaire **aime _Le Cognac._

* * *

**Pattenrond **et **Miss Teigne **aiment_ Les Croquettes édition Deluxe._

* * *

**Trevor **et** Hedwige **sont désormais en couple.

** Coquecigrue, Hermès **et** Errol **aiment ça.

**Arnold Le Boursouflet **: ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Félicitations les gars !


	10. Page 10 - L'amour rend aveugle

_Place à la "page 10" de Wizbook, qui mets surtout en avant la petit gue-guerre entre Hermione et Lavande :)_

_Je tiens également à vous remercier de me suivre (je me crois sur twitter là), de continuer à lire Wizbook, et à l'apprécier autant. L'inspiration étant présente actuellement, je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire de si tôt, pour votre plus grand plaisir. Merci encore de vos reviews, et à bientôt! _

* * *

**Page 10 – L'amour rend aveugle.**

**Hermione Granger **aime _Jeter des Scroutt à Pétards dans l'armoire de Lavande Brown _et_ Ajouter des limaces dans le porridge de Lavande Brown._

**Pansy Parkinson **aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson**_ : _Dégueulasse, mais efficace.

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

**Lavande Brown **aime _Prendre des photos d'Hermione Granger sous la douche et les coller un peu partout dans Poudlard._

**Parvati Patil** aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy**_ : _Ces photos ne font que monter sa côte de popularité, c'est un peu comme si tu avais joué contre toi-même sur ce coup là Brown.

**Harry Potter** et **Ronald Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter** aime _La Botanique._

**Neville Londubat** aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : C'est surtout le bambou de Londubat qui t'intéresse, non ?

**Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy : **J'aime voir les femmes se battre pour moi. Je suis génial, je sais.

**Lavande Brown**, **Parvati Patil** et 106 autres filles aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Il y'a des moments où je me demande pourquoi je continue ce jeu débile, puis, je me rappelle que perdre contre Brown serait vraiment la honte.

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Ginny Weasley** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** a ajouté une vidéo : Granger vs Brown, la bataille qui se termine dans le Lac Noir.

**Harry Potter**, **Ronald Weasley** et 40 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ronald Weasley** : C'était tout simplement GENIAL !

**Ginny Weasley** : Je me demande quel était le plus beau moment…

**Pansy Parkinson** : Voir Brown sortir du lac, des algues partout sur la tête en pleurant comme une madeleine…

**Luna Lovegood** : Ou bien Hermione en train d'essayer de la noyer…

**Harry Potter** : Non, le meilleur moment, c'est quand le poulpe s'est allié à Hermione et qu'il a envoyé Lavande à l'autre bout du lac d'un simple coup de palme.

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley : **Avant, Hermione Granger était une jeune fille sage et polie. Mais ça, c'était avant.

** Harry Potter : **Avant quoi ?

**Ginny Weasley **: Avant qu'elle ne devienne préfète en chef en compagnie de **Drago Malefoy** et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, je pense.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Je me répète, je ne suis pas du tout amoureuse de lui.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Alors pourquoi tu mène cette petite gue-guerre contre Brown pour lui s'il ne t'intéresse pas ?

** Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott **et** Ginny Weasley **aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Par fierté.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Vraiment ? Alors ça ne te gênerai pas le moins du monde de voir Drago et Lavande sortir ensemble ?

* * *

**Hermione Granger **aime _Mettre une potion spéciale calvitie dans les flacons de shampoing de Lavande Brown._

* * *

**Harry Potter : **Ces jours-ci, ma meilleure amie s'est transformée en une personne cruelle et prête à tout pour gagner. Elle en est devenue tellement dingue qu'elle a oublié de rendre l'un de ses devoirs en Métamorphose. J'ai bien cru que McGo allait en faire une attaque…

**Ronald Weasley** aime ça.

**Ronald Weasley** : C'était un moment épique !

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Toutes mes félicitations à la demoiselle qui a écrit, partout sur les murs du château « Lavande Brown est une gourgandine ». Ineffaçable avant plusieurs semaines, évidemment.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **aime _Je suis tellement beau que les filles se battent pour moi._

* * *

**Luna Lovegood : **A décidé de partir à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu dès les prochaines vacances en compagnie de **Théodore Nott**.

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

* * *

**Lavande Brown **aime _Ecrire en rose partout sur les murs de Poudlard « Hermione Granger est blonde. »_

** Ginny Weasley : **Sur le coup, c'est plutôt toi, la blonde.

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger **aime _Ensorceler les vêtements de Lavande Brown jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'étouffent _et_ Je suis amoureuse d'un crétin narcissique._

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ah ! Tu l'avoues enfin !

**Hermione Granger** : Quoi ? Que c'est moi qui ai ensorcelé les fringues de Lav-Lav ? Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre Pans ?

**Pansy Parkinson **: Fais pas la maligne Granger. Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** : Félicite **Hermione Granger** et sa brillante idée d'avoir mis du Véritasérum dans le verre de **Lavande Brown**. Maintenant, on sait que Lavande est bien plus amoureuse d'Hermione qu'elle ne l'est de Drago. Victoire écrasante d'Hermione !

**Hermione Granger** : Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la chaire de poule…

**Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy** : C'est la première fois qu'une fille me fait ce coup là…

**Harry Potter** : Et ça te fait quel effet ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Pas grand-chose. Je savais que Granger gagnerait, de toute façon.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger** : J'aime quand tu reconnais ma puissance, Malefoy.

**Drago Malefoy** : Et moi, j'aimerais bien que tu reconnaisses enfin que tu m'aimes….

**Hermione Granger** : Et pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ?

**Drago Malefoy** : …

**Blaise Zabini** : Aussi courageux l'un que l'autre, c'est fou.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Harry Potter** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.


	11. Page 11 - Halloween

_Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre spécial Halloween qui vous est servi...Au programme, du rire, de la surprise et...du rire !_

* * *

**Page 11 – Halloween.**

**Ginny Weasley** : Cette soirée spéciale Halloween s'annonce explosive !

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Personne ne nous reconnaîtra, c'est sûr !

**Blaise Zabini** : Euh, j'aimerai bien passer la soirée avec ma copine, quand même…

**Théodore Nott** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger : **La décoration de la Grande Salle est enfin terminée…place aux costumes, avec les meilleures copines qu'il puisse exister.

**Luna Lovegood**, **Pansy Parkinson** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Ronald Weasley**, **Harry Potter** et **Hermione Granger** aiment _« Il y'a un troll dans les cachots ! »_

** Ginny Weasley : **Nostalgie ?

** Hermione Granger : **Sans moi et cet adorable troll, ton frère n'aurait jamais pu maîtriser le fameux « Wingardium Leviosa ».

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **aime _Les costumes d'Halloween._

* * *

**Hermione Granger **aime _Ensorceler le costume de Ron Weasley en carotte géante._

**Fred Weasley**, **Blaise Zabini** et quatre autres personnes aiment ça.

**George Weasley** : On lui avait fait le même coup, une fois, mais il était en citrouille à la place.

**Fred Weasley** : Et c'était un moment, oh combien magnifique !

**Hermione Granger** : Parfois, je me demande pourquoi votre frère peut se comporter de manière aussi stupide puis, je me souviens que vous êtes ses frères, et que toutes vos farces ont un jour ou l'autre, été testées sur sa personne…

**Fred Weasley** : Du coup, tu as pitié de lui ?

**Hermione Granger** : Non, ça me fait rire. Vous êtes géniaux les jumeaux.

**Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** aiment ça.

**George Weasley **: Fred ? Tu as bien lu la même chose que moi ? Hermione Granger viendrait-elle de nous faire un compliment ?

**Fred Weasley** : Par Merlin, c'est si surprenant…J'en ai la larme à l'œil…

* * *

L'événement **« Bal d'Halloween »** se déroule actuellement dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

** Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy **et 50 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter, **_via Wizbookmobile_** : **Regrette d'avoir laissé **Neville Londubat** choisir son costume…

** Ronald Weasley **aime ça.

** Ronald Weasley, **_via Wizbookmobile_** : **Pour une fois que je suis plus classe que toi à un bal…

**Blaise Zabini**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : J'en conclus donc que, le débile déguisé en Mandragore n'est nul autre que toi, Potter ?

**Ronald Weasley, Drago Malefoy **et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Harry Potter**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : …

* * *

**Neville Londubat** aime _Les Mandragores._

**Théodore Nott**_, via Wizbookmobile : _Je crois qu'il tente de faire passer un message à Potter…

* * *

**Ginny Weasley, **_via Wizbookmobile _**: **Danse incognito avec ses copines !

**Blaise Zabini**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Je réitère ma phrase : J'aimerai bien passer la soirée avec ma copine, quand même…

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

**Ginny Wealsey**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Ne sois pas si impatient mon cœur. Au fait, ton costume de mousquetaire te va à ravir.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : On ne peut pas en dire autant de celui de Malefoy...

**Pansy Parkinson**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Tu dis ça parce que vous avez le même, tout les deux ?

**Blaise Zabini** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood** aime _Descends ta culotte, c'est moi qui pilote._

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

**Théodore Nott**_, via Wizbookmobile_ : Laisse moi deviner…tu ne serais pas déguisée en balai, par hasard… ?

* * *

**Hermione Granger**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Avis à toute la population de Poudlard. Si jamais une sirène rose vient vous adresser la parole, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est seulement **Lavande Brown** qui est en manque. (Félicitations également à **Cormac McLaggen**, qui semble avoir trouvé un costume qui défini totalement sa personnalité.)

**Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : En quoi il est déguisé, au juste ?

**Pansy Parkinson**, _via Wizbookmobile _: En porc…

**Ginny Weasley**, **Hermione Granger** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini**, _via Wizbookmobile _: A enfin retrouvé sa dulcinée, plus belle que jamais.

**Théodore Nott**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Vas-y mollo quand même…

**Blaise Zabini**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Elle s'est déguisée en fée Choclette, ou un truc comme ça. Le vert lui va très bien au teint.

* * *

**Hermione Granger, **_via Wizbookmobile_** : **Bon ben…je me fais chier maintenant que toutes mes amies m'ont abandonné pour leurs preux chevaliers…

**Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : J'arrive Grangy, moi aussi je m'ennuie.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** aime _Si toi aussi tu trouves que Drago Malefoy est sexy._

**Hermione Granger,** _via Wizbookmobile_ : A part ça, tu n'es pas du tout narcissique…

**Ronald Weasley** aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Ce serait vraiment égoïste de ma part de ne pas aimer ces pages Wizbook crées par mes fans !

**Padma Patil** et **Parvati Patil** aiment ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter, **_via Wizbookmobile_** : **Félicitation aux deux anges qui viennent d'enflammer la piste !

**Hermione Granger** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

**Ronald Weasley**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Je me demande bien qui ça peut être…

**Ginny Weasley**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Parfois Ron, tu es encore plus long à la détente que Tante Muriel, c'est pour dire…

* * *

**Ronald Weasley**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : **Pansy Parkinson**, tu veux danser avec moi ?

**Ginny Weasley**, **Luna Lovegood** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Avec plaisir, mais la prochaine fois, demande le moi en face…

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Ronald Weasley**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Ben, j'aurais bien aimé, mais comme je ne t'ai pas trouvée…

* * *

**Harry Potter** est désormais en couple avec **Neville Londubat**.

**Hermione Granger**, **Seamus Finnigan** et 40 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Cho Chang**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Que…QUOI ?! Mais enfin, Harry…

**Parvati Patil**, **Romilda Vane** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sybille Trelawney** : C'est de la folie ! Aucune prophétie n'annonçait cela !

**Hermione Granger**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Serait-ce là l'aveu de votre incapacité à cerner la Divination, professeur ?

**Harry Potter**, **Ronald Weasley** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.


	12. Page 12 - Les Profs aussi

_Tadam...Ce soir, je vous offre un petit (désolé, j'aurais pu faire plus long) chapitre sur Halloween, une fois encore, mais cette fois-ci, du point de vue de nos chers professeurs adorés à Poudlard :)_

* * *

**Page 12 – Les Profs aussi fêtent Halloween.**

**Minerva McGonagall** aime _Le Bal d'Halloween_.

**Albus Dumbledore** et **Filius**** F****litwick** aiment ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : Est fin prêt. Il ne manque plus que de délicieux mets pour une soirée pleine d'intérêt…

**Cuthbert Binns** et **Dobby Elfe-Libre** aiment ça.

* * *

**Severus Rogue** aime _Halloween, c'est pour les vieux barbus de 160 complètement allumés de la citrouille. _

**Albus Dumbledore** et **Dolores Ombrage** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Voyons Severus, prenez plutôt cette soirée comme la naissance d'un renouveau. Ce soir, vous pouvez être n'importe quoi, sans que personne ne sache qui vous êtes, c'est l'occasion de s'amuser ! (PS : J'ai seulement 116 ans.)

* * *

**Severus Rogue** aime _Ce soir, je vais me déguiser en un personnage grotesque…Ah non, c'est vrai, pour ça, on a déjà Potter._

**Dolores Ombrage** aime ça.

* * *

**Sybille Trelawney** : Est persuadée que les planètes forment une entente nouvelle entre **Severus Rogue** et **Dolores Ombrage**.

**Dobby Elfe-Libre** aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça, très chère ?

**Sybille Trelawney** : Dolores a, à deux reprises, aimé les actions de Severus sur Wizbook.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Tout s'explique, en effet…

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore, **_via Wizbookmobile_** : **Le coup d'envoi va être lancé, bonne soirée à tous !

** Minerva McGonagall **et** Horace Slughorn **aiment ça.

* * *

**Horace Slughorn**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Félicite les préfets en chef de Poudlard pour leurs idées de décorations. Vive Halloween !

* * *

**Pomona Chourave** aime _Les Mandragores_.

**Albus Dumbledore**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : J'en conclus que vous avec remarqué le costume seyant du jeune Harry Potter ?

**Pomona Chourave**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : J'ai bien cru qu'il n'apprécierait jamais la Botanique. Mes efforts tout au long de ces dernières années ont fini par payer !

**Severus Rogue**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Il semblerait que ce soit plutôt Monsieur Londubat, qui ait converti Potter à la Botanique. On ne peut malheureusement pas en dire de même pour les Potions, ces deux Gryffondors pourraient confondre un bézoard et une tête de limace…

**Horace Slughorn**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Je ne trouve pourtant rien à redire sur le comportement ainsi que l'excellence de Monsieur Potter en Potions…

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

* * *

**Severus Rogue **aime _Je me sentais plutôt ridicule avec mon costume jusqu'à ce que je vois celui d'Harry Potter._

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** aime_ « En quoi êtes-vous déguisé Hagrid ? » -« En géant, c'est pourtant évident. »_

* * *

**Rubeus Hagrid** aime _Passer incognito au bal d'Halloween, entouré de faux géants._

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall, **_via Wizbookmobile_ : Le rapprochement des différentes maisons de Poudlard est on ne peut plus présent ce soir. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cela dure…

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

**Horace Slughorn**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas vu de duos Serpentard-Gryffondor !

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall **aime _Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et, comme je suis totalement fan de confiseries, j'ai décidé de me déguiser en Suçacide._

_ Horace Slughorn aime ça._

* * *

**Severus Rogue**_, via Wizbookmobile : _Quelqu'un a-t-il saisit en quoi le professeur Trelawney est déguisée ?

**Filius Flitwick** aime ça.

**Rubeus Hagrid**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : En personne normale, pour une fois ?

**Severus Rogue** et **Minerva McGonagall** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Sybille m'a confié être vêtue en vampire ce soir.

**Minerva McGonagall**, _via Wizbookmobile_ : Pas très convaincant, son costume. Il faudrait lui dire que les vampires de Twilight ne sont pas ceux que l'on croise dans notre monde.

**Severus Rogue**, **Filius Flitwick** et **Horace Slughorn** aiment ça.


	13. Page 13 - Novembre

_Après une longue absence, voici le retour de Wizbook avec un petit chapitre pour m'excuser de ce manque de publication._

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)_

* * *

**Page 13 – Novembre.**

**Neville Londubat **aime _Les Rapeltouts._

** Hermione Granger **aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime _Oh non ! On a un parchemin de 30 cm à rendre pour dem…ah bah non, je l'ai déjà fais._

**Drago Malefoy **aime ça.

**Ronald Weasley**_ : _Et elle s'en vante en plus !

**Hermione Granger** : Je suis organisée, toi pas, voilà tout.

**Drago Malefoy** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini **a publié une nouvelle photo** – **avec** Ginny Weasley.**

** Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson **et dix autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley** : On est plutôt beaux !

**Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

**Ronald Weasley** : Pourquoi t'es en maillot de bain sur cette photo Gin ? Hein hein ?

**Fred Weasley**, **George Weasley** et **Percy Weasley** aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley** : T'aurais préféré que je sois toute nue ?

** Hermione Granger**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter **aime _Passer du temps avec son copain._

** Ginny Weasley **et** Luna Lovegood **aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger **aime _Battre Ronald Weasley aux Echecs versions Sorciers._

** Harry Potter **aime ça.

** Ronald Weasley : **Vous avez raison d'en profiter, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

** Fred Weasley **aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy** : Voilà au moins une chose pour laquelle tu es doué.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Il a d'autres talents cachés.

**Drago Malefoy** : Argh pitié, je suis souillé !

**Hermione Granger**, **Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Tu l'étais déjà bien avant Drakichou.

**Drago Malefoy** : Pitié non, pas cet affreux surnom !

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

**Fred Weasley** est en couple avec **Angelina Johnson**.

**George Weasley**, **Harry Potter** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lee Jordan** : Il était temps…

**Fred Weasley** : Et toi Lee, quand compte tu avouer ton amour à Katie ?

**George Weasley** : Non parce qu'il serait temps aussi…

**Lee Jordan** : Quoi…mais non mais pas du tout !

**Fred Weasley** : C'est ça, et moi je suis Merlin.

**Hermione Granger** : Si j'ai bonne mémoire, à une époque tu possédais une barbe qui rivalisait bien avec celle de Merlin, non ? C'est déjà un bon point.

**George Weasley**, **Harry Potter** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Fred Weasley** : Toi aussi, il serait temps que tu avoues ton amour à la blondinette.

**Ronald Weasley** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Qui ça ? Luna ? Mais elle le sait déjà !

**Ginny Weasley**, **Pansy Parkinson** et **Luna Lovegood** aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy** : Je te demande pardon ?!

**George Weasley, Fred Weasley** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime _Faire des blagues pas rigolotes_ et _Je suis belle, intelligente et en plus, je suis géniale. Que demander de plus ?_

**Drago Malefoy** : Tes chevilles se portent-elles bien ?

**Hermione Granger** : Oui, merci de prendre de leurs nouvelles.

**Drago Malefoy** : Il n'y a pas de quoi.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** a écrit sur le mur d'**Hermione Granger **:

Hey, rassures moi, tu blaguais à propos de Luna, hein ?

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Pourquoi, tu connais une autre blondinette à Poudlard ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Je serais tenté de te répondre par l'affirmative mais ma réputation en pâtirait bien trop.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment _Le Kamasorcier, édition spéciale : S'amuser avec une baguette._

* * *

**Harry Potter **aime _La Botanique-nique-nique_ et _Viens là que j'empote ta Mandragore._


	14. Page 14 - Love Love Love

**Page 14 – Love Love Love**

**Harry Potter **aime _Mon copain porte bien son nom de famille._

**Neville Londubat** aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy** : Oh non, pitié…beurk beurk beurk !

**Hermione Granger**, **Blaise Zabini** et **Ronald Weasley** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger **: On se serait bien abstenus de le savoir Harry…

**Drago Malefoy** : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle.

**Blaise Zabini** : C'est vrai quoi, ce qui est privé doit rester privé.

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** est désormais en couple avec **Ronald Weasley**.

**Hermione Granger**, **Ginny Weasley** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy** : D'accord, il y'a finalement pire que les allusions dégueulasses de Potter sur la taille du bambou de Londubat…

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger** : Pansy fait ce qu'elle veut, avec qui elle veut !

**Pansy Parkinson** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy** : Désolé Grangy mais là, je n'accepterais jamais d'être le parrain de leurs mômes ! D'abord Blaise, puis Pansy…bordel ils sont si doués que ça au pieu les Weasley ?

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : T'as pas idée ;).

**Pansy Parkinson** : Qui a dit que tu serais le parrain de mes mômes Drakichou ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Cette conversation frôle l'hystérie ! Je préfère me déconnecter pour aller voir un film avec Granger.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood** aime _Faire un élevage de Nargoles_.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** aime _V pour Vendetta_.

**Blaise Zabini** : Sérieux, un film moldu ?!

**Ginny Weasley** : Tu sais mon chéri, ce film est vraiment bien !

**Blaise Zabini** : On y voit des femmes à poil dedans ?

**Ginny Weasley** : Hum…pas que je m'en souvienne…

**Blaise Zabini** : Alors il doit être nul.

**Ginny Weasley **: Penses avec ta tête plutôt qu'avec ta baguette !

* * *

**Théodore Nott **a publié un nouveau statut :

On s'fait un peu chier ces temps-ci, personne n'a envie de sortir quelque part le week-end prochain ?

** Blaise Zabini **aime ça**.**

** Blaise Zabini : **Pourquoi on s'ferait pas une soirée entre mecs ?

** Luna Lovegood : **Et nous alors, on pue de la baguette ?

** Ginny Weasley **et** Pansy Parkinson **aiment ça.

** Hermione Granger : **Laissez tomber les filles, nous aussi on va s'éclater !

* * *

**Théodore Nott** a crée l'événement : Soirée entre Gentlemans.

**Harry Potter**, **Ronald Weasley**, **Drago Malefoy** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Harry Potter** : Qui sera là ?

**Théodore Nott** : Neville, Seamus, Dean, Drago, Blaise, Ron, toi et moi. Nouvelle boite sorcière à Londres. Vous allez adorer !

* * *

**Hermione Granger** a crée l'événement : Soirée entre Super Nanas !

**Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson **aiment ça.

**Luna Lovegood** : On se retrouve à quatre…c'est un peu craignos…

**Hermione Granger** : T'inquiètes Ginette, je connais un super bar. On va s'enfiler des téquilas gratos offertes par des pauvres mecs en manque d'affection.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Pansy Parkinson** et **Luna Lovegood** aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime _Je suis célibataire car personne n'est assez bien pour moi._

**Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy** : C'est fou comme tu arrives à mettre les mots sur ce que je ressens parfois !


End file.
